No Repeats
by LittleNephilim7
Summary: My version of what happened after the movie. Centered around Priestly. Possible Tish Bashing.
1. In Too Deep

Trucker sat down in one of the booths. They had just closed up after a long and busy day. 'I really need to hire someone new soon.' He thought glumly.

He and Zo had been happily married for about 5 months now, but not everyone's relationships were going as well.

Piper and Noah were working out quite well. They had actually moved in together a month ago. They had gotten over the whole "Anna" incident, the only real problem now was that Piper's parents didn't like the fact that their daughter was with a guy who was considerably older and had a daughter with the same name as the on Piper had put up for adoption.

Jen and Jeff (aka Fuzzzy22) had been having problems lately, nothing to actually do with their relationship; they were trying to figure out where they would live. Jeff's business was down near L.A but Jen absolutely loved living in Santa Cruz and couldn't imagine living anywhere else, she'd had a difficult enough time moving here from Wichita.

But the worst were Priestly and Tish. They'd lasted a total 3 months, one before Trucker and Zo got married and two after, before things had completely fallen apart. Trucker had wanted the two of them to work out a as couple, but in a way he had known that it wouldn't. Tish had expected Priestly to keep his clean cut boy next door look, but that just wasn't who he was. For a few weeks Priestly put up with looking that way, but after a short while the sarcastic t-shirts came back because he didn't really own anything else, then the lip piercing went back in. While Tish could cope with the t-shirts she drew the line at the lip ring, this resulted in a massive argument between the two. During that argument Tish told Priestly that she cheated on him.

She'd moved after that, and out of concern for Priestly, Trucker hadn't brought up hiring anyone else. Instead he had friends working on their particularly busy days. But considering that over the last week or so things had been getting very busy and Truckers friends couldn't always work he really needed to hires someone a little more permanent. Considering that Priestly had been complaining about the lack of help lately he knew it would be okay to get someone new.

So long as they didn't resemble Tish in any way.


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie Ten Inch Hero.

000

It was around 3pm, the time of day where things at the Grill were slow, situated between the very busy lunch rush and the slightly less busy dinner rush.

The employees of the Grill were enjoying the break. Priestly and Jen had gotten into a debate about what the best era of Guns n Roses was, original line-up against any other line-up. Most of the debate was going on between Priestly and Jen. Priestly was arguing that it was no longer really Guns n Roses once Izzy had left, while Jen was arguing that the end of the real Guns n Roses was when Slash left. Trucker was throwing in the occasional comment but was mostly focussed on the books in front of him. Piper mostly stayed of it, not really knowing a lot about the band.

"Oh come on! I'll admit to the fact that Slash is a bloody awesome guitarist, but without Izzy GnR wouldn't even have existed!" Priestly exclaimed quite loudly, just as the door to the Grill opened and a new customer came in.

"Totally," the newcomer said, "Especially when you take into account that he helped write the lyrics to Sweet Child O' Mine and he wrote what is quite possibly the most beautiful unrequited love song of all time, being the song Patience."

All the employees and regular customers of the Grill were now staring at the girl. She looked down at her shoes shyly, "Um… sorry. I just couldn't resist jumping in ther-"

She was cut off by Priestly, "Izzy wrote Patience? No way! How could I have not known that!" He exclaimed excitedly, "See this just proves the dudes awesomeness!"

The girl smiled shyly, "Not many people do. It's really sad that Axl gets the credit for it."

"Come'on Jen! You so can't deny it now!" Priestly said even more excitedly ,"I know how much you love that song!"

Jen laughed at Priestly, "Alright, alright… I concede! You win; Izzy Stradlin is the heart and soul of Guns n Roses."

Priestly was now grinning wildly, "You all heard her, she declared me the winner!" He turned and smiled at the girl who had come in midway to the argument, "Thankyou Madame, without your help that could have gone on for several more hours!"

Trucker and Piper exchanged a small smile, they hadn't seen Priestly quite this excited and bubbly in a long time.

The regular customers were now paying attention to the girl as well, she was now blushing slightly.

Jen smiled at the girl, she could tell she was nervous with everyone paying attention to her. Jen threw a glance at Trucker, he always knew how to put people at ease.

Trucker cleared his throat, "so did you come in to order a sub or are you just in the habit of helping to end lengthy debates about 80's hard rock bands?" If someone else had said something like that it could have come across as snide, but with Truckers easy going personality it came out as being a joke and an opening to a friendly conversation.

"Uh… neither actually. Though I am always up for a good debate on classic rock, and come to think of it I did skip lunch and it does smell really good in here…" she trailed off, appearing completely zoned out for a moment. She shook her head and smiled shyly, "Actually, I'm here about the job displayed in the window." She looked down at her shoes.

Piper grinned, "Cool, does this mean I get to help interview someone?"

Trucker laughed, "Of course, that's if…" he looked at the girl waiting for her to say her name.

She smiled, "Oh… Amelia, but I go by Lia."

"Alright, if Lia here is up for an interview," Trucker smiled at her expectantly.

"Oh, yeah sure. No problem."

"Alright, who wants to go first," Trucker looked around at each of his employees, "Priestly?"

"Elvis dead or alive?"

"Tough one, I'd have to say both and neither. My theory he is either an un-dead super-solider experiment gone wrong. Or he returned to his home planet…" She said that last part with a shrug.

"Jerry Garcia?" Trucker asked.

"Grateful and Dead" she said with s small burst of laughter.

Jen smiled before asking, "why'd you move to Santa Cruz?"

Lia just stood there for a moment. Almost as though she was reluctant to answer. "School." She said quickly, "I came here for college, the whole beach thing appealed to me. Plus they had a good media course here…" She trailed off.

Priestly stared at her, "Motley Crue or Guns n Roses?"

"Gunners. Original line-up." Lia replied almost instantly.

"Are you a virgin?" Mr Julius asked loudly.

"Mr Julius!" Trucker exclaimed loudly. While Piper was just laughing, thinking about when she'd been asked that very question.

Lia just laughed, "No I'm not. But what happens on Warped Tour, stays on Warped Tour!" She was giggling as she spoke.

The staff and regulars of the Grill were grinning now. "Okay then, all those in favour of hiring Lia, raise your hands."

Each member of the staff raised their hands and the regulars followed suit.

"Well its settled then" Trucker smiled at Lia, "You're hired!"

Priestly turned and grinned at Lia, "Welcome to the Jungle."

000

A/N: This was more of a chapter to introduce my OC. Will get into a plot-line soon!


	3. She's A Rainbow

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ten Inch Hero storyline or cast. As much as I would love too…

Also sorry it took so long to update!

000

"Welcome to the Jungle" The words echoed around Lia's head as she lay in bed. "What did he mean?" she thought. She closed her eyes and all she could see was Priestly smiling, his beautiful straight teeth, the shape of his lips and the way his tongue kept playing with the piercing in the middle of his lip. "Dammit" she groaned quietly, "Why the hell did the one decent place for a job have to have a really attractive guy who would never look at me?" she mumbled the words into her pillow. She sighed, "Forget it." She berated herself quietly, "The job's the important thing. Get money, get out." She sighed again, Priestly's smile still on her mind.

000

It was midday when Priestly showed up for work. He smiled as he walked into the Grill. He hadn't enjoyed work for some time. But over the last few weeks he had slowly started to feel like himself again. Arguing with Jen and Piper, talking about music with Trucker, being playful and sarcastic with the customers. It was a slow process, but he had begun to feel better, he had missed that side of himself.

It was a long time ago that he had become Priestly, the person he was comfortable being, Tish had wanted Boaz, someone he had hated being.

Today he'd coloured his Mohawk so it was in a rainbow, seven points going from red to violet.

Piper smiled at him when he came through the door, today she couldn't work all day due to exams and assessments she had due so Priestly was covering for her on what was meant to be his day off, he wouldn't have had to work but Trucker had set aside today because he had heard through the surfer grapevine that there was a good swell coming in and all the employee's of the Grill agreed Trucker needed a day off. Working today was actually something Priestly was glad about, it meant a bit of extra cash for him, and as he'd been working at the Grill for a few years now he had always enjoyed being there for a new employee's first day, Trucker rarely hired someone who didn't fit in.

Piper was about to go out the back to grab her things when Priestly handed his bag to her grinning, "Come'on save me some time?" he joked. Piper just laughed and took his bag.

Priestly turned and looked at Jen and Lia. Jen was showing Lia how to work the computer and register. "How's it going girls?"

The girls turned and smiled at him, Jen's was wide and easy while Lia's was a little shy. "I'm good" Jen answered, "Think Jeff and I have almost found a decent compromise" she smiled widely.

"Well good, knew you and Fuzzy would work things out!" he hugged her from behind and she laughed at his use of Jeff's online name. "Lia, how bout you?"

Her expression switched to one of feigned seriousness, "I'm fine. But you're computer system is totally whackadoodle. Though that may be cause I'm a Mac person."

Both of the Grill's employee's stared at her; she looked down at her feet and started playing with the ends of her hair. Twirling the bright blue tips around her finger.

Priestly just kept staring, "Whackadoodle?"

Jen was staring too, "Mac?"

It was at that moment Piper came back from out the office, "Thanks so much Priestly!" She gave him a quick hug and poked his hair, "Love today's colours, proper rainbow! Awesome!" She grinned.

"Hells yeah!" He replied before she walked out the door. She waved as she headed off.

"Proper rainbow?" Lia questioned.

"Whackadoodle?" Priestly repeated.

Jen just laughed, "A proper rainbow is seven colours going in the order red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet."

Lia nodded, "So the song is wrong?"

"Song?" they both questioned.

"Yeah you know like in Darkwing Duck," She started to sing, "Red and yellow and pink and green, orange and purple and blue, I can sing a rainbow, sing a rain-" she stopped when she caught there gazes, "I'm not that bad a singer am I?" She joked awkwardly.

"First whackadoodle, then singing a song about rainbows and all while wearing a Muppets shirt?" Priestly looked at Jen, "Yeah she fits here."

He nudged her shoulder playfully before grabbing an apron and going to start cooking some meat in preparation for the lunch rush.

"We'll finish the computer stuff later, right now you can practice putting subs together." Jen said smiling, before turning back to the computer to see what orders had been sent in.

Lia nodded and moved to the sub station, quickly tying her long black hair with blue tips up into a messy ponytail.

000

It was around 3 o'clock when Trucker came back to the Grill, complaining that the swells had died out.

He sat at one of the booths and watched as Jen was once again trying to explain the computer system to Lia.

Lia sighed as she tried to concentrate, "Jeez, can I just serve people, make sandwiches and do the till and leave the crazy genius stuff to the rest of you?" She was half joking.

The three other staff members laughed.

"I take it you're not a computer person?" Jen asked.

Lia shook her head, "I use a Mac for video editing, and internet and stuff, but otherwise I just get frustrated with'em."

Trucker smiled, "Same, why you think I do all this by hand?" He gestured towards the books in front of him.

"So tell us a bit more about yourself Lia" Priestly smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Only if you guys tell me about yourselves too."

They each nodded, "So movies huh? That what you studying?"

"Yep, wanna go into something cool, like music vids or so the like" She smiled shyly, "But I doubt it, its tough."

"I'm sure if you work hard you'll make it angel," Trucker said with a smile.

She nodded, "Thanks Truck"

000

A/N sorry it took so long to update, hopefully this is satisfactory, any notes or suggestions would be much appreciated!


	4. Girl Next Door

Disclimer: As much as i wish i owned the cast i sadly do not... *sigh*

000

Priestly watched as Lia walked up to the door of the Grill, she had been working there for almost two weeks.

Trucker's head was bent over the books, Zo had joined him, her own shops books in tow. The two of them were laughing and joking while they sorted their accounts. Though a lot more joking was going on than actual work.

The other staffers would occasionally just stop and stare at the pair fondly.

Lia had met Zo a few days earlier and she would always remember it:

_Zo came into the Grill to meet Trucker for lunch, when she saw Lia she walked straight over and gave her a hug. Much to Lia's surprise. Letting her go Zo smiled at her, "You must be Lia? I'm Zo."_

_Lia smiled when she realized who the woman hugging her was, she had heard a lot about Zo since starting at the Grill. "Oh, hi. Nice to meet you."_

_Zo moved Lia's fringe gently out of her face, "Don't worry, you'll find what you seek here." She smiled before Trucker came over and kissed her before walking out the door._

Despite the fact Lia had found what Zo said really weird she liked the older woman. And could see that Trucker and her were a perfect couple.

Lia stopped working and was just leaning on the counter, resting for a moment.

The bell of the Grill jingled and a tall muscular customer came in. He walked up to Lia with a smirk on his face. "Hi there? You ready for the night of your life?"

"Ex- excuse me?" Lia mumbled looking up at the guy.

"Oh please, don't play dumb with me. I've heard all about the antics the dark haired chick at the sub shop gets up too" He winked at her and went to grab her arm. She flinched her arm away and looked around at the others working.

"I think you have the wrong person, or place. Sorry" She mumbled the last part.

"Hey now don't try the innocent act." His eyes narrowed at her, "Everyone knows the dark haired girl who works here is a total slut."

Her eyes widened and she took a small step back, wanting to be away from this guy even though there was a counter between them. "Like I said you have the wrong person."

Trucker was standing up ready to throw the guy out, while Priestly had now abandoned the grill station and put an arm around Lia's shoulders. Priestly narrowed his eyes at the guy, "I think you should leave." His voice came out in a growl.

Trucker was behind the guy now. "Get out." His voice was low and steady.

"Jeez, alright I'm leaving." The guy turned to leave glaring, before walking through he door he shot Lia a particularly nasty glare.

Lia looked between the staff members and Zo, "Would now be a good time for me to… well… ask about the girl who worked here before me?"

Priestly let go of her shoulders and took his apron off quickly. "Truck, I'm going for a walk." His voice was strained.

Trucker just nodded.

As Priestly walked out the door he could hear Jen start to tell Lia about Tish.

000

Lia watched as prietly walked out the door, "Did I say something to upset him?"

"The girl who worked here before you, Tish is his ex girlfriend. Things ended between them quite badly. And she was quite promiscuous." Jen said.

"Priestly had really loved her for a long time but they didn't work because she was so focused on appearances, she couldn't take him the way he was… well is." Piper smiled sadly, she had really wanted things to work out between them.

Trucker looked at Lia, "Anyway Tish had a bit of a reputation, and for a very long time she was the only dark haired girl who worked here. So until word spreads you might have a few more customers like that. Sorry Angel." He looked at both Jen and Piper, clearly signaling that they shouldn't have said so much about Priestly just then.

Lia looked between the staff and nodded, "Tish huh" she thought, "A promiscuous babe. Yep he won't look at me twice."

000

The Grill was closing up for the night, Jen and Piper had already left and Trucker and Zo were packing up there books so they could lock up.

Priestly walked out the door before Lia, he held it open as she walked through.

Lia smiled at him, "I'll see you Monday."

She started to walk off, untangling her headphones as she went.

Priestly watched her for a moment, "Hey I can give you a ride home if you like." He didn't like the idea of her walking home by herself so late. Especially after that guy today.

She turned and smiled, "It's alright. I'm used to walking. Not much other choice in Indiana. Besides here I can walk to the beach and have it to myself for a bit." She smiled.

Priestly frowned again, "You sure?"

She nodded, "Thanks though. Really."

Priestly nodded, "Well offers always open alright."

"Thanks Priest, I'll keep that in mind. Especially if it's ever raining." She winked at him before walking off.

Priestly watched her for a moment before heading to his car. "What a strange girl." He thought with a small smile.

000

A/N okay another chapter down. Let me know what you think if you have time! Thankyou!


End file.
